Ratchet type buckles are used for a variety of applications including snow sports, hunting, fishing, hiking and the like. The buckle must be suitable for a variety of weather conditions yet provide a quick and easy way for a user to make adjustments to strapped or buckled items. One problem with existing ratchet buckles is that the release mechanism is either so complicated that it is difficult to access or is so readily accessed that it allows inadvertent release of tension on the strap or buckled item.
Another problem associated with ratchet type buckles is that an end of a ladder strap exiting the buckle may become damaged by being exposed. Thus the useful life of the ratchet buckle may be significantly shortened.
Still another problem associated with ratchet type buckles is that it is difficult to securely attach the ratchet buckle and ladder strap to a wide variety of straps or devices that require adjustment.
In view of the foregoing, embodiments of the disclosure provide a locking ratchet buckle system that improves the functionality of the buckle and ratchet mechanism. The ratchet buckle system includes an elongate adjustment strap having a plurality of inclined teeth transverse to a length of the strap. A ratchet mechanism is provided for engaging the teeth of the adjustment strap. The ratchet mechanism has a lever having a first end for actuating the ratchet mechanism and a distal end having an adjustment pawl for engaging the teeth of the adjustment strap. The lever is pivotal on a first axis transverse to the adjustment strap. A release mechanism having a release button lever is recessed in an opening in the first end of the lever and a locking, pawl distal from the release button adjacent the adjustment pawl of the lever. The release button lever is pivotally mounted on a second axis transverse to the adjustment strap for locking engagement of the locking pawl and teeth of the adjustment strap.
Advantages of the disclosed embodiments include provision of a release button for the mechanism that prevents inadvertent release of tension and a locking mechanism that further insures that tension is not released until desired. According to an embodiment of the disclosure, the release button is recessed in the adjustment lever so that it is protected from inadvertent release but is readily accessible when release is desired. The mechanism also has a protective housing that reduces potential damage to exposed ends of the adjustment strap. Conventional ratchet mechanisms typically limit the available adjustable area while exposing the male end of the strap to potential damage. Thus the mechanism has specific advantages and may be beneficial to the snow sports industry as a method of adjusting snowboard bindings and ski boots while avoiding damage to the mechanism by inadvertent impact during use. Other features and advantage of the disclosed embodiments may be evident from the attached drawing and following detailed description of exemplary embodiments.